Pike
|kana = パイク |rōmaji = Paiku |name = Pike |manga debut = Chapter 190 |anime debut = Episode 80 (2011) |japanese voice = Masahiro Yamanaka |gender = Male |occupation = Chimera Ant Squad Officer |type = Emission |hair = White |eyes = Amber |status = Deceased |abilities = Love Shower 「Deluge D'Amour」 (ラヴシャワー 「愛の放射線」) |Abilities = Love Shower 「Deluge D'Amour」 (ラヴシャワー 「愛の放射線」) |image gallery = yes}} Pike (パイク, Paiku) was a spider-like Chimera Ant officer in Zazan's squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Appearance Pike looks like a giant spider, he has eight legs, four of which have human hands. He has the face of an old man with high cheek bones and white hair. He also has a marking that resembles a spider web on his forehead. Personality Pike is shown to be simple-minded and poor in tactics.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 He loves being complimented by Zazan and is extremely loyal towards her. Plot Chimera Ant arc Pike first appears scaling a wall and heading towards Pokkle's surveying team. The moment Pike was in Pokkle's sight he fires a Nen arrow at him, but Pike manages to catch it with one of his hands, much to Pokkle's dismay whom says the arrow he fired was his fastest. Pike then claims he can clearly see the arrow even though the lowly grunts couldn't, which would make Pokkle a rare prey and a nutritious meal for the Chimera Ant Queen. Pike then shots a sticky web at Pike whom manages to dodge, but in doing so gets his comrade Balda caught. Retracting his web Pike then bites off a chunk of Balda's head. Pike then realizes that he acted on his reflexes again and he comments that Zazan will be angry at him again. Pokkle in a blind fury, then attacks Pike with two more Nen arrows, to which he catches both of them. But Pokkle then hits Pike several times with Nen Enhanced, while an oblivious Pike doesn't know how to counterattack. When Pokkle was about to shoot one of his arrows at point blank range at Pike, he gets paralyzed after being stung and injected with a neurotoxin through Zazan's tail. Zazan comments how as always his fighting technique is poor and comments he should have dropped whatever was in his hands on the floor and attacked the human. Pike realizing this does just that and Zazan then praises Pike for his achievement for catching a rare prey. Pike becomes flush with emotions and thanks Zazan for her kind words and comments that he's not worthy of such praise, while following her back to the Chimera Ant Nest with Pokkle in hand. When Hagya announces that all whom want to should go independent and become their own kings after the birth of the King, Pike appears behind Zazan along with various other Chimera Ants in favor of Hagya's proposal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Pike follows Zazan to Meteor City where she creates her own nest with the help of Pike's web and acts as it's new queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 When the Phantom Troupe invade the nest intending to exterminate Zazan and then they disperse, Pike informs Zazan of the situation. Intrigued by the Phantom Troupe's strength Zazan orders Pike to go fight them as well. Pike however worried about Zazan's well being, assures Pike she'll be fine and that she has faith in him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Hearing his makes Pike become flush with emotions and proclaims hearing Zazan's compliments is an honor and then rushes off while declaring he'll give everything he's got and that he'll be back soon. Pike soon encounters Shizuku and faces her in one on one combat. Pike uses his web to catch a hold of Shizuku's Blinky and compliments her strength and notes to himself was she hiding the vacuum cleaner she held? Shizuku however notes that she's caught in a strong web that she can't break out of easily. After Phinks finishes off Gorilla and decides whether to either go through the left or right tunnel; Pike is seen briefly fighting with Shizuku.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 As the fight between Pike and Shizuku continues, Shizuku contemplates while re-conjuring Blinky, she's so far been on the offensive the entire time. Pike's movements are swift and that he has more limbs than her so she has to create an opening. Pike on the other hand confirms that Shizuku managed to make appear a vacuum cleaner again out of thing air and that she manages to dodge the his webs, there's more to Shizuku than he's aware of. Thus Pike decides to do a move that although strains his butt it must be done. Pike then uses his Love Shower Hatsu. While Shizuku doesn't think she can avoid the attack, Pike gloats that Shizuku has no chance of escape, because of the fact that she's surrounded by webs that he threw at her throughout the fight.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 With Shizuku caught and struggling in sticky webbed net, Pike details to Shizuku that escaping from there is useless, and that not even Bihorn could escape from the web. Pike then pulls the trapped Shizuku from a rope extending from the web and says that he'll deliver her to Zazan and hopes to get a reward. Pike then realizes that what he was pulling became lighter and when he turns around he gets smacked 29 times all over his body, by Blinky. Pike then thinks how did she escape and throws a punch at her, but misses. Pike then sees how Shizuku escaped by removing her clothing, Pike then contemplates how she managed to pull this all off, but states the fact that while Shizuku now has no clothes she can't escape when he does it again. Shizuku then states that the same goes for him and that she's managed to figure out the speed and range of his attack. Also he has the habit of twitching his butt hole twice before shooting, to which she doesn't mention to him and then states that she will not get caught again, because she won't get close to him, and thus declares her and Blinky the winners of the fight. Pike then gets killed because of his foolishness. Abilities & Powers Pike like all Chimera Ants is stronger than normal humans. His great number of limbs (eight) allows him to keep his balance efficiently. They would allow him superiority over his opponent, if he were not clumsy to the point of being unable to coordinate himself. He can also adhere to most surfaces. Having the genes of a spider, he can produce a sticky web. He appears to be primarily a middle-range fighter. Despite his inanity, Pike had the upper hand for part of his confrontation with Shizuku, a Phantom Troupe member, forcing her on the defensive. Enhanced Reflexes: Pike has quick reactions, shown when he caught two of Pokkle's fastest Nen arrows, despite them being fired at close range. Enhanced Durability: Pike's body is very sturdy. He took a beating by Pokkle with the Hunter strengthening his punches with aura and, despite not being able to use Nen, he was barely grazed. Even Shizuku, despite landing 29 blows of her vacuum cleaner, which could kill a Nen user in a single swing, caused him superficial injuries, which anyway led to his defeat. Enhanced Spider Webs: The main component of Pike's fighting style are the webs he shoots from his anus. These threads of web are both extremely sticky and durable, making it impossible to escape once entangled. They are also shot quite quickly. He can also use them out of combat, spreading them across a very large surface (he even covered both the interior and the exterior of a few palaces to build a palace for Zazan) and using them to detect hostile presences. He can also give an approximate esteem of his opponent's strength judging by the vibrations of the webs caused by their movements. It is possible that the number of webs he can produce is limited only by the toll that shooting them takes on the muscles of his metasoma. Nen Pike is an Emitter. References Navigation Category:Emitters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Deceased characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists